


Schnell und ein bisschen weniger schnell

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben auf einer Feier miteinander geknutscht. Und jetzt?
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Schnell und ein bisschen weniger schnell

**Author's Note:**

> Auch der heutige Tag bedeutet mir etwas: Genau fünf Jahre ist es her, dass ich zum ersten Mal Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort gelesen habe. Ich habe cricris Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen entdeckt und mich sofort verliebt. Seitdem habe ich soooo viele wundervolle Geschichten gelesen (auch zu anderen Tatortteams), einige deutlich öfter als einmal. 
> 
> Ich danke euch für all die Geschichten. ♥

Thiel und Boerne hasteten zusammen die Treppen hoch.

„Ups.“ Thiel krallte sich am Geländer fest, um ein Haar wäre er gestolpert.

„Vorsicht, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne kicherte. „Ich verstehe äußerst gut, dass Sie in heller Vorfreude sind, mir geht es da nicht anders, dennoch sollten Sie ...“

„Mann, sabbeln Sie doch nicht schon wieder so viel, Boerne, schließen Sie lieber auf!“

Boerne warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten in Ihre Wohnung? Das haben Sie mir doch vor einer Minute noch gesagt.“

„Ach so, stimmt ja.“ Mit tierischem Herzklopfen wühlte er nach seinem Schlüssel.

Oh Mann, so richtig glauben konnte Thiel das Ganze ja irgendwie noch nicht! Boerne und er hatten tatsächlich auf der Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters miteinander _geknutscht_. Okay, ganz nüchtern waren sie beide da nicht mehr gewesen, ohne etwas Alkohol im Blut war die Musik, die den ganzen Abend gelaufen war, ja auch gar nicht zu ertragen.  
Aber soo betrunken waren sie auch wieder nicht gewesen, er hatte schon genau gewusst, was er da tat und mit wem vor allem.  
War alles so schnell gegangen. Boerne hatte sich zu ihm auf die leicht abgewetzte Couch gesetzt und sofort ungefragt drauflos gesprochen, hatte etwas über die altmodische Einrichtung gelästert und dann über dies und das schwadroniert, geredet und geredet hatte er.

_„Halten Sie doch einfach mal zur Abwechslung Ihren Mund, Boerne!“_

_„Stopfen Sie ihn mir doch einfach, Herr Thiel!“_

Na ja, und dann war es halt passiert.

Klar war ihre ... Aktion den anderen Gästen nicht entgangen, hier und da Getuschel und Geglotze, irgendwie war ihm das aber nicht einmal wirklich peinlich gewesen, weil ... wusste er auch nicht so genau.  
Als sein Vater ihnen dann allerdings zwinkernd noch einen schönen Abend gewünscht hatte, war ihm doch die Hitze ins Gesicht gestiegen.

Sie hatten sich mit einem Taxi heim fahren lassen, und während der Fahrt hatte die letzte Wirkung des Alkohols immer mehr nachgelassen. Sein Kopf war inzwischen wieder völlig klar, und er wollte Boerne immer noch. Er wollte ihn mit Haut und Haar. Seit Jahren wollte er ihn. Und jetzt ging plötzlich alles so schnell, nachdem es davor so lange gedauert hatte.

Endlich hatte er das blöde Ding gefunden und schloss mit fahriger Hand auf. „So, Boerne, jetzt ...“

Boernes Lippen flogen gegen seine.

Sie küssten sich hungrig, er grub seine Finger tief in Boernes Haar. Gott, wie sehr er diesen Mann wollte! Er wollte Boerne so so so sehr.

Und dann ging Boerne verheißungsvoll lächelnd vor ihm auf die Knie und nestelte an seiner Hose herum.

Oh. Sein Puls schoss noch mehr in die Höhe. Boerne wollte ihm hier in Flur ... „Boerne, warten Sie bitte mal kurz.“

„Ja?“ Boerne sah zu ihm auf.

„Ist der Boden nicht viel zu hart?“

„Bitte?“

„Ich meine, für Ihre Knie.“ So wahnsinnig bequem stellte er sich das nicht unbedingt vor, und Boerne war ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.

„Thiel, _darüber_ machen Sie sich gerade ernsthaft Gedanken?“

„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Ist das ... schlimm?“

„Nein, ich bin nur zugegebenermaßen ein wenig ... überrascht.“

„Ich kann Ihnen ja von drüben ein Kissen holen.“

„Nun, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie das gerne tun.“

„Na ja, oder ...“

„Ja? Oder?“ Boernes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Sie haben es sich doch nicht etwa anders überlegt?“

„Nee, auf keinen Fall!“

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.“

„Es ist nur ... na ja, irgendwie geht mir das gerade alles ein bisschen zu schnell.“ Puh, nun war es raus.

„Es geht Ihnen zu schnell, Thiel?“

„Ja.“ Er fuhr sich mehrmals nervös durchs Haar. „Also, verstehen Sie mich bloß nicht falsch, ich will Sie ja schon ewig, aber ... Ach scheiße, Boerne, ich will dich schon so lang und ich freu' mich echt total gerade, aber ich bin halt nicht nur auf Sex mit dir aus, und ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie da ...“ Oh Mann, was stammelte er da nur für ein wirres Zeug zurecht? „Vielleicht können wir das Ganze ja ein klitzekleines bisschen langsamer angehen.“

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, stand Boerne wieder auf.

Oje. Er hatte ziemlichen Schiss. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts kaputt gemacht, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte. „Du gehst doch jetzt nicht, oder?“

„Nein.“ Boerne strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und öffnete weit seine Arme.

Unglaublich erleichtert und überglücklich ließ er sich hinein fallen.


End file.
